The invention concerns a headlight for motor vehicles, comprising at least one light source and at least one light guide, associated with each light source, into which the light emitted by the light source can be coupled via a light coupling surface, wherein each light guide is associated with a light terminator body in which the light from the light guide can be further guided, wherein the light terminator body has a light output surface and the output light can be imaged by a downstream lens.
DE 41 39 267 A1 discloses e.g. a headlight for motor vehicles, comprising at least two light sources which are formed as light emitting surfaces of at least one light guide. Towards this end, the light is guided from a light source through the light guide to a location where it is irradiated and where its dispersion is influenced via a light plate or a prism, to be imaged by a lens. The headlight is thereby closed by a transparent end cap. The light terminator body disadvantageously emits light between the glass fiber and the lens with a distribution whose illumination gradient between the light/dark border at near field is small or appears partially spotted.
A further disadvantage is that no light range control is provided.
A light range control can be provided in conventional projection modules having a lens disposed in the path of the rays of a light source, with the light emitted by the light source being projected. The light range control is obtained through pivoting the projection (also PES) module. These projection systems are disadvantageous in that the light range control requires pivoting of the entire projection module about a pivot axis thereby requiring large gaps around the lens towards the bezel to permit motion of the projection system. Such gaps are undesirable with regard to design.
A design of this type also has a large number of parts which must be moved, i.e. reflector, lens, holder and diaphragm, which increases the costs. It is moreover disadvantageous that large forces act on the pivot means when the entire projection module must be moved. The pivot means must nevertheless withstand shocks during driving conditions.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a headlight for motor vehicles having a light range control, wherein the gap width, which is undesirable with regard to design, between the lens of a projection system and the bezel is simultaneously reduced or even eliminated.